


tightly

by niallincolor



Series: char does some good prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boarding School AU, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Niall!centric, Prompt Fill, lots of cute jealousy, zianourry throughout the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got a boarding school au prompt!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	tightly

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! it took me countless tries to write a plot i was comfortable with for the boarding school au prompt by anon journey :(

It was the first day back from Christmas break. Niall doesn't even notice the people around him, glancing up much too late every time someone says hi to him. He's too focused on his moving backpack that's rumbling against his back awkwardly.

Harry is the first one to spot him, rushing over at full speed. He picks Niall up off the floor, smattering kisses across his face as he beams.

Niall's eyes bulge when he hears just the slightest whimper from his backpack. Harry hears it too, brows colliding concernedly as he places Niall back down gingerly. His arms loosen their hold on Niall's back, no longer squishing his backpack.

"What was that?" Harry asks curiously. He places his hands on his hips when Niall surges up to distract him, giggling and kissing him all over. "Ni," inquires Harry.

"Where are the others?" Niall questions excitedly, jumping ahead of Harry towards their dorm. "I've missed them!"

"Niall!" Harry whisper-shouts, not wanting to make a scene amongst all the people in the hallway. He chases after him quickly, catching him just as he enters their dorm.

"Louis!" exclaims Niall, dancing away from Harry's grasp. He jumps in Louis' arms, gaining distance from Harry. Louis stumbles backwards at the impact and peers, alarmed, at his boyfriends.

"Hey, Niall," he smiles, bemused.

"Harry's trying to kill me, go, go, go!" Niall screams fearfully as he slams his palm repeatedly on Louis' shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey!" Louis cries.

"He's got something in his backpack!" yells Harry indignantly.

Liam bolts off the bed and into action. He pounces the pair and they all go tumbling to the floor, a very loud and pained bark sounding from inside of Niall's backpack.

"Niall!" gasps Liam, scrambling to secure a hold on him.

Niall twists away, accidentally stepping on Louis' hand in the process and throwing a rushed sorry over his shoulder. He races towards the toilet only to crash into Zayn who has just emerged from the room.

"Unf!" Zayn wheezes, collapsing onto the toilet's unclosed door and then onto the floor.

Niall squeaks as he tumbles down as well. He can't scurry quick enough to get away because Zayn is beaming up at him with a wide, crooked grin and his fingers wrapping around Niall's hips. "Missed me that much, huh?"

Niall smiles softly, eyes oscillating from Zayn to everyone else to the shower tub. He plants a quick kiss on Zayn's forehead and pries his hands off him hastily. Niall bounds towards the shower tub where he peels his backpack from his sweaty back and drops it in the tub cautiously. He unzips the backpack, freeing a baby wiener dog from it's confines.

The dog leaps out blithely. Niall coos for a split second before sliding the shower tub's door shut. He spins, eyes wild as he assumes a protective stance in front of the tub.

He still doesn't know he manages to do all that without having to forfeit Happy over but when he turns, all four of them are closing in. Some of them look at him with reprimanding expressions, some surprised and hesitant.

"Niall?" questions Liam tentatively, blinking and trying to spot the dog through the translucent screen.

"There's a strict no pets allowed policy at this school! He's gonna be taken away from us, Niall," Harry huffs. He sighs, softening his tone at Niall's wide eyes and trembling fingers. "He's gonna be taken away from _you_ , and I know you don't want that. It's gonna be a repeat of when you brought back that pitbull or that kitty. You're gonna be upset and you know none of us likes to see you like that," Harry reasons softly, brushing idly at Niall's fringe.

Niall curls in on himself, looking completely devastated and disappointed for a long second before he straightens himself, puffing his chest out determinedly.

"We won't get caught if you don't tell," challenges Niall, arms crossing defiantly.

"I haven't ever told but people find out anyway- "

"Then let's run our luck this time," Niall calibrates excitedly. "We up our game, make sure he's _never_  even heard by Micheal and them, protect him because I love him and you'll love him, that's enough right?"

"Ni- " begins Harry uncertainly but gets cut off by Zayn slapping him on the back of his head.

"Let's keep him," says Zayn enthusiastically. Liam and Louis screams then, cheering and wrapping Niall in an embrace as Zayn gathers Happy up gingerly.

(Harry just sulks.)

//

"Is this really necessary?!" Harry shouts that night. His arms flail angrily and helplessly at seeing Happy occupying his bed.

"I would normally cuddle him but he didn't want to. Do you think he doesn't want to cuddle with me because of me?" ponders Niall sadly.

"No, baby, that's not it," murmurs Zayn softly.

"Why does your aunt buy you a new pet every year anyway?" Harry grumbles, snatching the pillow from under Happy's head.

"Harry!" Niall scolds. He climbs off his bed and storms towards him heatedly. He whips the pillow from Harry's grasp and bunches it comfortingly under Happy's head. Happy licks Niall's cheek in joy and Niall giggles, curling in on himself with glee.

"How am I supposed to sleep on the floor without a pillow?" Harry scowls.

Niall looks at him like he's crazy. "You're stupid," he states with a fond roll of his eyes and begins towing Harry towards his bed. "You're sleeping here," Niall says it like it's obvious.

The other three raise their heads off their pillows. Harry's features brighten up. "Yeah?" he asks hopefully.

Niall snuggles deep into a side of his tiny bed, folds of his warm, thick blanket embracing him. He looks completely cozy, so inviting. Harry jumps in without hesitation, cuddling close to Niall's side, kissing him swiftly on his cheek. He pulls away, mock-gags and wipes his mouth to rid himself of the dog's saliva.

"Now wait a minute," protests Louis, clambering off his bed. "Harry doesn't need to sleep with you, we'll need to force Happy to get used to sleeping with you."

"Force?" gasps Niall.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Louis rushes to smooth over.

"I think he means that we should, um," stammers Zayn, appearing next to Louis and mirroring his unhappy expression.

"Your jealousy is annoying," Harry waves off, clutching Niall closer to his body.

"Wai- " Niall protests, voice muffled against Harry's chest. "Wha- "

Harry hushes Niall, furrowing his fingers in Niall's soft hair and firmly keeping him close.

Liam shuffles over with a pout. He shares a look with Zayn and Louis and all at once, just as Harry's eyes drifted shut, they jump onto the tiny bed that barely fits one.

Niall squeals and giggles, feeling the nice pressure of his boyfriends embrace. Zayn's sprawled on top of Niall and Harry, wiggling his arms a little like he's trying to make a snow angel as he snuggles closer to them. Louis presses wet kisses on the back of Niall's neck, twirling stray locks of hair adoringly. His body is pressed up against Niall's back as he tries to pry him away from Harry and Zayn's greedy grabs. Liam sighs happily, big spooning Harry but his fingers are laced with Niall's struggling ones. Niall laughs loudly, squirming with all his might as Louis tickles him.

"Blanket?" Niall questions innocently.

They all nod except for Harry who scowls and grumbles and frowns until Niall kisses him hard and it magically smooths all the angry lines from Harry's face. Harry's expression is soft and adoring as chases he chases Niall's lips when Niall pulls away.

The five of them barely shuffle, not enough room for anyone to disturb their current positions by much. Niall's adamant on covering everyone with a blanket, repeatedly murmuring something about  _still winter_. He falls victim to Louis' attacks, harsh tugs from Harry and Liam, and Zayn's distracting kisses every time he tries to get his back off the bed to check if everyone's underneath the blanket.

Niall goes absolutely manic when he discovers Zayn's toes are sticking out but when Liam sleepily grumbles when the blanket is tugged from under his arms, Niall settles upon twisting his legs with Zayn's, hoping to give him some warmth.

Sometime in the night Happy becomes envious and pouty, climbing up with great force near Niall's head. Louis  _screams_ when he awakes to a dog's arse in his face, tumbling off the bed and taking the other four with him.


End file.
